


Blood

by Caighlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cure, Gen, Old Writing, Poetry, Poison, Protection, antidote, blood as it's used in Supernatural, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A old poem I recently found. Blood, as it's used in Supernatural, especially pertaining to Sam. All characters are actually implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Blood.

A bit like water;

dripping with love,

rolling from forgiveness,

rippling from acceptance;

a force of protection.

 

Blood.

A bit like water; it drips,

it rolls, and it ripples with reaction.

A force of life; something so

basic. Who knew it could

be such a poison?

 

Blood.

A bit like water;

dripping from a cut, rolling down a chin.

Rippling with power, with anger; it's a force of

power. Who knew it could

be the antidote?

 

Blood.

A bit like water,

it rejuvenates the soul.

Blossoming from the ground.

Something so basic; who knew it could

stretch around death?


End file.
